


Help Wanted: First Day on the Job

by LibidineTertius



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Cliche, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mostly Due to Power Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Lex and Oliver became friends at Excelsior. Lex never got exiled to Smallville. They're being proper scions, but also started their own little side project.Clark is in college and needs a job to afford it. Guess where he gets hired.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Oliver Queen, Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Help Wanted: First Day on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> I recently ran into the toy-tester cliche for the first time. Despite years of reading smut I was unaware of this plot and then ended up reading three stories of that. So I figured I’d try my hand at making it into a fic. 
> 
> ;tldr... I am by no means the first person to come up with this plot and calling it _problematic_ is being kind. But it turned my crank, and I figured someone else might enjoy it too.

Clark scrolled through the job listings again. It wasn’t that there weren’t jobs, but the experience required and the pay being offered… well, what he could get was only going to help so much. Tuition at Smallville University was steep. Even for in-state students. Even with student loans. Even with the scholarship. He was already taking classes half-time to afford it, and at this rate, he was going to have to drop to even fewer hours. There were just only so many hours in a day. As it was, he was already literally running back to Smallville daily to take care of farm chores on top of his job at the student union and his classes. 

He hesitated at a listing under _miscellaneous_ :  
_Toy tester needed for start-up spin-out. Apply in person._ There was an address and a rate which Clark was _sure_ had to be a typo. There was no way testing _toys_ paid that well. Maybe “tester” was a technical term and you needed a PhD in materials science? If only there were an email or even a phone number, he’d check. But with just an address, the only way he could find out would be to go over there and ask. 

Blowing out a breath, Clark told himself not to waste his time. He could get hours with UPS. They always needed more people around the holidays and Clark wasn’t in dangers of blowing out his back while hauling boxes in the warehouse. 

But the pay being offered in the ad... A few hours work would cover his rent for the month. Would it really hurt to _ask_?

Deciding there was nothing ventured, nothing gained, he changed into his “dressy” outfit, tucking a copy of his resume into a folder and stuffing that into a messenger bag. Clark slipped out of his room, waved at his roommates, and headed out. There was a camera on the east side of the building, but just an alley on the west side and no security. It was easy to step into the shadows and then _run_. 

Thirty seconds later, he was outside a skyscraper. It was all steel and glass and half the people walking around inside were wearing black suits. Clark was horribly conscious of his slightly-too-large khakis and his red collared shirt. Okay, fine, he was probably not going to get this job. He was probably massively underqualified for whatever it was a ‘toy tester’ actually did, but he could say he was asking for his far more qualified brother or something if they laughed at him. Nothing ventured.

Trying to look confident, he walked in and went through the metal detector, then found the suite on a board on the wall. An elevator ride later and he found _A &O Innovations_ behind a frosted glass door. Clark knocked carefully on the wood and, when no one answered, he let himself in.

There was a small, spartan area at the front dominated by a desk. The woman sitting at the front desk had platinum blonde hair and she eyed him up and down. “Can I help you?”

Clark smiled tentatively. “I’m here about the job…”

Her smile shifted. Not exactly warm, but pleased. “I think they’ll want to meet you,” she agreed. “You have a resume?”

Clark relaxed slightly. This was familiar ground. “Yes, just a moment-” He fished the folder out and passed her the resume. She picked up some handheld device that had to be a scanner and ran it over his resume, then aimed her phone at him and took a picture. Rude, but efficient. Then she began typing something into her computer without even looking at him. Clark wasn’t sure if he was supposed to just wait for her to talk again or what. But eventually she glanced at him and said, “We have to do a background check, of course. If you pass, we’ll call.”

Clark was so relieved to have this done that he didn’t even think to ask her about the job before he practically sprinted from the cold little office and hurried off to his evening class. 

But it was only a couple hours later, on break from class, when Clark found he had a message from A&O Innovations. _They want you to come in tomorrow at 3:40. Don’t be late._ Clark bit his lip. He should have asked about the pay. Surely it wasn’t as good as it said in the ad. But a job was a job, and Clark wasn’t about to walk away from a job until he knew more.

At 3:30 the next day, Clark rode up the elevator. He hoped it wasn’t the same receptionist or that she wouldn’t notice he was wearing the same khakis and red collared shirt. If he got this job, he should probably try to get a spare. He lingered in the hallway a minute, smoothing his hair and straightening his clothes, then stepped inside. 

The blonde woman was there in a neat, steel-gray suit, and she eyed him up and down in a way that meant she almost definitely had noticed. “Right on time. If you’d fill out some paperwork for us.”

Clark accepted the clipboard she slid across the desk and awkwardly hunched over her desk while he read it. It was a non-disclosure agreement. These guys were serious. “I have to ask,” Clark said while he began signing everywhere there was a little sticky tab. “The salary-” The blonde just stared at him and Clark named the sum in the paper. She stared at him more. “That was right?”

“Yes.”

Clark finished signing the papers and stood up. He really hoped he got this job.

“Go on back,” the woman said and waved Clark toward a heavy-looking steel door that he’d assumed was a boiler room or something. Nervously, Clark went through.

He found two men, maybe five or ten years older than him, sitting around in what were probably really nice suits. And they were drinking. Clark tried not to fidget, but he felt pretty far out of his element. “Hello, I’m Clark Kent.” The men were kind of familiar, actually. Clark tried to remember from where. The one was shaved perfectly bald, the other had a shock of dark blond hair, and both looked entirely at ease. Maybe it was having money. Maybe it was just being old enough to start your own company.

“You want to test toys for us, Clark?” the blond man asked. 

“I work hard,” Clark promised. “And I learn fast. What kind of hours are the job?”

The blond man got to his feet. He was about Clark’s height and, as he moved closer, Clark put out his hand to shake. The blond raised his brows, but shook Clark’s hand. He was stupidly good looking with a jaw you could use to crack walnuts and a dimple in his chin. Not that Clark was noticing. “Right now, probably just a few hours a week. We’ll see how it goes. Alex and I were thinking we’d try you out today. You will, of course, be compensated for your time.”

Seriously? “That’d be fine, sir,” Clark agreed. He didn’t entirely like the way the blond smiled and Mr. Alex looked like he was thinking of something else altogether, but Clark was willing to try and impress them, especially if he got paid for it.

Mr. Alex picked up a silver briefcase that Clark hadn’t noticed until now and laid it out on the table. “In that case, where would you like to start, Clark?” He opened the case.

Inside were… Clark had no idea. They looked like dog toys, maybe. Rubbery. Except some looked like stainless steel. “Uh… whichever one you think may need the most revising, sir?” Not like Clark knew from looking.

Mr. Alex nodded and picked up something that looked kind of like a short umbrella. “Keep in mind you signed the NDAs,” Mr. Alex pointed out, then added, “Oliver, you want to do the honors?”

A warm hand cupped Clark’s hip and he jumped, startled and a little alarmed. “Uh-” But the blond, Mr. Oliver, was already undoing the button on Clark’s khakis. 

What. The. Fuck.

“Hey!” Clark said, backing up. “Hey, hey, what…?”

“You want to take your own pants off, be my guest, Clark,” Mr. Alex said. “But time is money. Are you testing this or not?”

Things in Clark’s head began, horrifyingly, to fall into place. “So, when you said, _toys_...” He looked at the umbrella thing again. One end was rather _tapered_ and kinda knobbly. He’d seen sex toys in porn a couple times, but they’d looked like big, floppy cocks, not like that. But if they wanted his pants off…?

Mr. Oliver yanked at Clark’s khaki’s and Clark grabbed at them, backing away, inanely trying to remember what kind of underwear he was wearing today. “Let’s go, Kent.”

Red-faced, Clark asked, “You want me to test those here? In front of you?” And that thing was definitely made to go in someone. They wanted him to stick it up his own ass. Right here and now. He’d never stuck anything up his ass before. He figured he couldn’t be _hurt_ , but he didn’t even know these men.

Mr. Oliver snorted. “Forget this guy, Alex. He’s not all there in the brains department.”

Clutching his khakis closed around his waist, Clark tried to keep up. “No, no, I… just didn’t-” Would it really be that bad? They were asking him to masturbate for money. For _good_ money. And they were… well, both really hot, even if they were clearly assholes. “I apologize,” he said carefully. “I want the job. Just give me a minute here.”

No one had to know about this, and the money would help. Swallowing hard, Clark let his khakis drop around his knees and hooked his thumbs into his boxers, pushing them down around his thighs. Exposed, he reached for the ‘toy.’ “Are there any instructions?”

Mr. Alex passed the contraption to him and sat back down. “Lube right there,” he said, gesturing at the case again. “Have at it.”

Lube? Lube. Oh. Right. Clark pulled the bottle from its spot in the padding and considered it.

“You want us to help?” Mr. Oliver asked from a little behind Clark.

Clark swallowed again. Did he want that? Kind of? Mr. Oliver was a little scary, but Clark thought he might like being touched by someone that hot. “I got it,” he assured, fumbled the cap open, and poured a little into his hand. Cool. Slick. He set the bottle down on the table again and rubbed the tapered end of the toy against his palm, getting it slippery. He supposed it would need to be slippery if he was going to put it into himself.

Heart pounding, Clark reached back with the toy, looking up at the ceiling while he probed around with the tapered end, awkwardly trying to get it into the right spot while the men watched. And then he found the right spot and he pushed. Clark could feel each millimeter of the rubbery thing going into his ass, the way his asshole began to _stretch_ obscenely. At least, once he got past a certain amount it was a bit smaller again. Probably made like that to… stay in place while his hands were busy with other things. It was uncomfortable, but not incredibly painful. It was just a thing inside him. A very new and not altogether welcome sensation. And Clark wasn’t sure what kind of feedback they needed. “Nothing catching,” he managed, sure he must be bright red. “Material feels fine.”

“ _Feels fine_ , he says,” Mr. Oliver echoed. “Hardly a ringing endorsement.” He sounded amused and annoyed. “Get the knob, Clark.”

Clark shot him a slightly defiant look, as though demanding time, but he hadn’t actually known what the little knob on the ‘handle’ of the toy was for. Trying to make up for the mistake, he quickly started turning it and- “Oh!” The toy inside him was getting _bigger_. Like, a lot bigger. Clark found himself bending forward instinctively, grabbing at the table for support, legs spreading as he tried to accommodate it. That kind of hurt a little. He knew he couldn’t really be damaged, but he wasn’t used to this particular kind of stretch. “Oh…”

Mr. Oliver was chuckling. “Well, clearly it’s working.”

Clark could feel the sweat broken out on his forehead. “Is it supposed to hurt?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Alex getting quickly to his feet. “Hurt? No. Let me take a look.” And then there were thumbs pulling his ass cheeks apart and Clark became aware that his cock, also naked and on display, was starting to fill a little. Mr. Alex’s fingers were cool as they touched his overheated flesh, and Clark swallowed as he realized he could, in fact, get turned on by a guy touching his between his asscheeks. Weird thing to discover. 

“Did you just crank the knob all the way around?” Mr. Alex demanded. He tugged on the toy and Clark groaned as it felt even fuller and rubbed him from the inside. “Note to self,” Mr. Alex muttered, sounding irritated. “I need to make it _click_ as you turn it or something. Idiot-proof the thing. I mean, it’s not at the largest setting, but you just went from pencil dick to porn star in about five seconds. No wonder it hurts.” He fiddled with something and the pressure decreased, leaving Clark full, but not straining. The relief made Clark slump a little more. “Without even stretching yourself first,” Mr. Alex added. “The hell, Clark?”

“He’s a virgin.” Mr. Oliver sounded confident and smug as hell. “Pretty sure he has no idea how assplay is supposed to work.” Clark squeezed his eyes shut, rethinking if this was worth the money.

And Clark wasn’t totally a virgin. He’d gotten a couple of blowjobs. From girls. He’d liked them. A lot. He just hadn’t shoved anything up his own ass because that was a gay thing. Bad enough being different for being an alien without worrying about being different for being gay too. But as the toy lodged inside him began to shift around and Clark’s cock responded with excitement, Clark was starting to worry he may have limited his options for no good reason. Asses, apparently, were amazing. And Clark thought maybe he might like Mr. Alex to touch more of him. “So…” Mr. Alex said, sounding thoughtful and still with a hand on Clark’s ass, “this is the first time someone’s fucked you?”

Was this what it was like getting fucked? Mr. Alex had made the toy a lot smaller now so it fit easier. Only now, the guy started languidly pushing it in deep, making it a little bigger, pulling it back out, making it a little bigger, pushing it in deeper. Was he still waiting for Clark to say something? It was hard to focus. “I guess?” Clark would have been embarrassed by his strained, breathy voice, but there was something in his ass.

“You didn’t even buy him flowers,” Mr. Oliver joked, and then his tone shifted, addressing Clark. “You know, you gotta talk if you’re going to be testing these for us.”

Talking. Right. The blond must be out of his mind if he thought Clark could scrape together two thoughts. “I mean… smallest size wasn’t all that small.” He remembered Mr. Oliver calling it _pencil dick_ size and wondered how big Mr. Oliver’s own cock must be. “How big can it get? Could it hurt someone?”

“That’s why you’re here,” Mr. Alex reminded him still fucking him with the increasingly enormous toy as though he had all the time in the world. “We’ll test that. But maybe better take it a little slower than you were doing.”

Clark just nodded, spreading his legs even further apart, trying to make more space for his balls and discovering that spreading his legs had not only made it easier to take something that big, but also helped keep him from falling over altogether. “I can take it.”

Mr. Oliver laughed. “You take it well. Shove over, Alex, I want a turn.”

Clark licked his lips nervously while footsteps shuffled around behind him, and then the toy inside him was smaller... smaller, and being pulled all the way out while Mr. Oliver fussed around with the lube bottle, and then he said, “Talk to me” just before he shoved the toy back in and-

Clark _moaned_ , startled by how aroused he was and pretty sure he shouldn’t be getting even harder without a _touch_. Maybe Clark hadn’t been sure if what Mr. Alex was doing was technically fucking. This was. Fast and deep and over and over and Clark’s head dropped between his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as he got humiliatingly harder. Was it possible to come just from getting fucked? With an ass toy? Clark had no idea, but he thought he was maybe about to find out.

Someone was laughing and Mr. Alex murmured, “I think I’ll mark that as ‘high level of customer approval.’”

Clark laughed too, equal parts nerves and humor. Good thing that Mr. Alex sounded pleased, because Clark was supposed to be talking, but couldn’t. Feedback? Yes, the toy was very effective. Turned his crank. Or maybe that was the men using the toy. Clark realized his hips were moving, that he was shoving himself back on the counterstroke, fucking himself on the toy. He should probably stop that. It had to be kind of unprofessional, but neither of the men seemed to mind. He heard Mr. Alex point out, “It’s an anal expander, not just a dildo, Oliver,” and Clark resisted the urge to stroke himself off. Coming on the furniture _had_ to be unprofessional.

“Mmm,” Mr. Oliver agreed. He stopped fucking Clark and adjusted the toy again, making it bigger inside Clark, maybe even as big as it had been the first time Clark had adjusted it himself. This time it didn’t hurt the same way. This way it just made Clark feel hot all over. “Alex?” Clark couldn’t see the conversation they were having behind his back, just hear the noises, but it went on long enough that Clark craned around, trying to see. Were they playing rock-paper-scissors?

The sound of a zipper was extremely loud in the quiet room. 

Clark wasn’t stupid. He was pretty sure he knew what was about to happen and he should probably say ‘no,’ but this ass stuff was even better than getting sucked and he was so keyed up that he was practically shaking. Then Mr. Oliver adjusted the toy back down, pulled it out and one of his hands gripped Clark’s hip. “Ready?” he asked. He didn’t wait for the answer before there was something that was very much not the toy pressing inside Clark.

Clark could barely breathe for a moment and there was no way this was going to fit, then Mr. Alex said, “Push back,” and Clark breathed out, trying to relax into it. How big was the blond’s cock? Guy had to be hung like a horse, but Clark was taking it. Mr. Oliver’s cock slid in deeper and deeper and then there was a slap of skin against skin as the man’s hips smacked into Clark’s ass. _Balls deep_.

“You alright there, Clark?” That was Mr. Alex again. Clark shuddered and nodded and Mr. Alex said, “Think he wants you to fuck him, Oliver.” Mr. Oliver only laughed and slapped his hips hard against Clark’s ass, riding him so hard and fast that Clark couldn't even fuck back onto his cock like he had onto the toy.

If getting fucked by the toy was good, getting fucked by Mr. Oliver was mindblowing. Every time he shoved all the way in, Clark’s cock jerked and his balls ached. Every time he pulled out again, Clark whimpered and groaned. And then he’d shove back in again and Clark would shout and fight to stay upright. What really made Clark red, though, his eyes closing in humiliation, was the way Oliver’s cock made wet noises inside him. That and the slap of their skin, which was obscenely loud, and Clark’s own moans louder than either of those. He tried to stop making that noise, afraid that the blonde woman in the front office might hear, but Mr. Oliver insisted, “ _Talk_ to me, Clark.” So Clark tried to talk, even if all that came out was inane babble- _oh, yeah, please, like that, so damn big, damn, please_. Inane babble, moaning and occasional shouting. _Yes, yes, yes, please_.

Clark was so close. Who cared about professional anymore? He was getting fucked, and he wondered if this was what would happen every time if he got the job. Clark was going to outright die if he didn’t come soon. He tried to ask them “Can I come?” but it came out in a high whine, begging for it. “Can I… is that okay?”

Mr. Oliver's “No” was absolute. Clark thought he might scream. But Mr. Oliver went on. “Not yet. I want you to come with Alex’s cock in your mouth. You ever sucked a cock, Clark?” Still smug. “You have the mouth for it,” he declared, panting a little. He was fucking Clark, hard and deep, merciless. Clark shook his head a little, unable to speak. Then Mr. Oliver _pulled out_. 

Clark was about to protest when the toy was shoved back inside him without ceremony and the size was cranked up and up. Clark gasped, because it was so _big_ now and it hurt. And apparently Clark must really love ass stuff, because he was still hard as a rock.

Mr. Oliver grabbed him by the hips and pulled him away from the table. Clark whimpered as the man pushed him down onto his knees. Mr. Oliver circled him, still fully dressed in his suit, only the fly open with his cock jutting out obscenely. Clark stared at that cock. Even erect, it wasn’t the massive baseball ball that Clark had been imagining it to be from the way it felt inside him. Mr. Oliver leaned down and ran a thumb over Clark’s parted lips, dragging down at Clark’s bottom lip before pressing his thumb into Clark’s waiting mouth. “Go on, Alex. Look how badly he wants it.”

Clark looked up, pursing his lips around the thumb. He was aware that he was mostly dressed himself and tried to figure out if it would be okay to take his shirt off. But... fuck the shirt. Mr. Oliver's thumb in his mouth was making him wonder what it would be like to try... that. Using his mouth. He waited, aching and expectant, while the bald guy came around, pulled Mr. Oliver’s hand (and thumb) away, and gave his friend a little shove to take his place in front of Clark’s mouth.

Mr. Alex erection was clearly visible, tenting his suit obscenely. He was flushed all over and he stood in front of Clark, just waiting. Clark, uncertain whether he had any idea what he was doing from the _giving_ side of the blowjob, but hard and needful, nodded. Mr. Alex nodded too and quickly stripped down his suit pants to his thighs. The hair at his groin was startlingly red and his cock was hard and flushed and wet at the tip. The man wrapped one hand around his cock and sank one hand into Clark’s hair. “I’ll do the work,” he assured. “Just keep your mouth open.”

Clark licked his lips, nodding, and opened his mouth. Slowly, Mr. Alex guided himself in past Clark’s lips, rubbing his cock against Clark’s lower lip. “Stick your tongue out,” Mr. Alex ordered and Clark did. And that was a much stranger feeling, because the cock was rubbing against Clark’s tongue now, M. Alex gradually pressing in deeper, taking his time. His hand in Clark’s hair wasn’t yanking, just guiding. 

But Mr. Oliver said he could come when he had Mr. Alex’s cock in his mouth and Clark did, so he wrapped a hand around his aching cock and cupped his balls with his other hand, massaging them and squeezing them needfully. Clark stroked himself the way he usually liked. Actually, he was squeezing and stroking even harder than he usually liked. There was an air of urgency in each tug and the toy was too big and Clark was staring up into Mr. Alex’s face. The man pushed into Clark's mouth just that little big deeper, making Clark gag a little each time he pushed in. That didn’t stop Clark’s cock from jumping into his hand.

There was a loud _smack_ as Mr. Oliver hit Mr. Alex on the ass and demanded, “Pull out, he’s about to come.”

And like that was the trigger, Clark did. Hunched around himself and rutting into his own hand frantically, Clark was coming all over his hands and the floor. Clark had never done anything even a little like this. He thought he’d never come so hard in his whole life and he could still taste Mr. Alex' cock. He panted, trying to catch his breath, but there were hands pushing him around and Mr. Alex was sitting in one of the armchairs. Mr. Oliver was guiding Clark over there despite the way that Clark’s legs wobbled. The toy in his ass got even bigger, then. So big that Clark wondered if maybe it _could_ hurt him after all. Mr. Oliver whispered against his ear, "You're ours now.” The toy shrank down and was pulled out. Clark could have collapsed on the floor in relief, but Mr. Oliver was pushing him into Mr. Alex’s lap and then Clark got the idea.

He barely felt it as Mr. Alex’s cock slipped easily into his well-worked ass. Mr. Alex settled Clark into place before rubbing a thumb against his lips. “It’ll almost be a shame to test the gags on this mouth.”

Before Clark could make any kind of sensible reply to that, Mr. Oliver was pushing him forward against Mr. Alex and spreading Clark’s ass, and then there was intense _pressure_ that made Clark shout, startled. “It’s alright,” Mr. Oliver assured as though he hadn’t somehow gotten his cock inside of Clark’s ass while he was already full of Mr. Alex's cock. “We do this all the time.” The blond's erection had felt huge inside of Clark before. Now, alongside Mr. Alex’s cock, Clark could barely breathe he felt so full. His brain was spinning and he flailed about a little. There were cocks inside him. Two. Two cocks in his ass. At the same time. Clark had never even put a finger in there and today-

“You’re a natural, Clark,” Mr. Alex informed him and Clark grabbed onto the arms of the chair as Mr. Oliver started to move, small sharp movements that made Mr. Alex groan. Behind him, Mr. Oliver’s breaths sounded punched out of him as he fucked in Clark five, ten, fifteen times, and Clark lost count when something changed and Mr. Oliver was clinging to his back and Clark was _wet_ inside. Clark didn’t think he could come again, but his cock jerked in sympathetic excitement, hopeful.

“First time a guy’s come inside you?” Mr. Alex asked. He was under Clark’s not-inconsiderable weight _and_ Mr. Oliver’s, but he was rolling his hips up into Clark, chasing his own orgasm. Clark settled his hands over Mr. Alex's, wanting and wanting and not even sure what to ask for.“First walk of shame with come sliding out your ass and dripping down your thighs.”

Clark wasn’t sure if he was humiliated or titillated by the idea, but when Mr. Alex groaned and shook and Clark just felt _wetter_ , Clark didn’t try to move away, just reaching between their bodies to play with his own cock more. He thought he might be alright with the toys and the cocks and the walk of shame. All of it. He wanted...

“I… like the toy,” Clark managed, hard again and still pinned on their erections, not sure if he was expected to test the rest of the toys in that briefcase this way, but finding himself _hopeful_.

**Author's Note:**

> The toy they're testing on him looks something [like this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1300/3227/products/expander-inflatable-anal-plug-with-removable-pump-butt-plug-master-series-2_2048x.jpeg?v=1558568269), though it's obviously souped up because Lex. 
> 
> Yes, there's a whole line of toys in that attache case. There may yet be sequels. I'm already tempted to do something with [this](https://www.lovense.com/male-masturbators)!


End file.
